The Misfits
by Akuma no Bara
Summary: Allen was left for dead after turning Mana into an akuma, but nether the Earl nor the Black Order picked him up on that snowy day. No she was taken in by a gang of misfits. Now Allen has to keep running from both the Black Order and the Earl without getting her family hurt. But what exactly is Allen hiding behind that puffy jacket she's always wearing? Laven I think...
1. Chapter 1

The Misfit's

Chapter 1 The lost and found.

The child had copper colored hair, bluish gray eyes and a cooking mitten on his left hand. A child around the age of 6 or 7 sitting in front of a grave there they where crying. Of course they where, their at a grave so wouldn't they? The child cried and cried till a voice called out to them.

"Why are you crying little boy? Do you miss this person?" The Earl asked the child, said child looked at the Earl sadly "Mana" He croaked.

"Shall I bring him back?" The child eyes widened in shock, "You- you could do that? What do you want?"

"I just want to help you my dear boy~ Now shall I bring your dear Mana back from your detestable god? All you have to do is call his name with your loudest voice, scream out his name! Only then shall he come back, I can't do it with your help."

The _boy's_ mind was a mess, I thought brining back someone no matter how hard you wished for it was impossible, but now this person is offering me the chance to see Mana again. The _boy_ stood and called his fathers name, screaming in out so that everyone could hear. The name 'Mana' now carved its self onto the skeleton's forehead

"A-ll-en, All-en, how dare you?! How dare you make me into an akuma?!"

Allen was taken back "What? I just…"

"I'll kill you!" The skeleton 'Mana' sliced Allen's left side of his face. Snickering could be heard in the background, "Thank you little boy~ Akuma I command you to kill the boy and wear his skin!"

Allen's mind went blank; did I turn Mana into a monster? Is that why he wants to kill me? Salty tears ran down his face, should I let him? Suddenly his left arm reacted, turning into a giant silver claw he knocked Mana away. He had no control over it; it just moved towards Mana was thrown Allen screamed when he saw this, "Mana! MANA! Run away! Father! Run!"

"A-llen I love you, please kill me." Mana pleaded, his left arm moved to grant the man's last wish. It savagely moved downwards and crushed Mana turning him to dust. The boy got up after a few minutes of silence; griping his arm that has now gone back to normal he screamed a scream of pain, anger, confusion but mostly sadness.

* * *

Wondering the streets of London Allen looked like a beaten puppy, tired, covered in blood, and broken. _He_ wandered aimlessly before stopping in an ally way behind a food stall. _His_ once copper hair turned white and now a scar was slashed along _his_ face dripping with blood, his clothes ripped in some places and covered in dirt. Hugging _his_ legs _he _sobbed _himself _to sleep.

The first thing Allen noticed was the fact that _he _was surrounded by warmth, secondly the voices of some people in the background could be heard meaning Allen's not the only one there.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" One asked, he sounded to be around the age of 15 but Allen couldn't really tell the other voice sounded young. "I don't know… what do you think happened to him? He's covered in blood and did you see his hair? It's pure white for Pete's Sake!"

Allen heard one of them walking towards _him, _"He look's like he's been through hell, he doesn't look like he has a family ether…" at this Allen cringed, memories of what happened earlier that day came flooding back to _him_.

"Oi kid! Wake up!" one said shaking Allen awake, relief washed over the boy as he watched Allen sit up, _his_ gray eyes met the older boy's blue eye's. "You ok? What happened to you?"

Allen didn't answer, using _his_ bangs to hide his eyes, just the name 'Mana' came out of _his_ mouth and that alone. Tears threatened to spill out of Allen's eyes once more but he forced _himself _not to cry, especially in front of people _he_ didn't know.

"Are you ok little guy? You're shaking… and who's 'Mana'? Don't you have a place to go? Why where you-" He was interrupted when another person held up his hand, "Give to kid some space. What's your name?"

"A-Allen" _He_ croaked.

"Ok then, Allen do you have a home?" Allen shook _his_ head.

"Do you want to live with us? I promise we don't bite, we where all abandoned or left alone on the streets after a death. You don't have to if you don't want to of course, but if you like we'll spread our arms wide open for you. We don't leave our own, that's the code here. I'm Riku also known as 'Sparrow'," He said pointing to himself "That's Kai, or 'Nezumi' as I call him." He said pointing to the person leaning against the door. Just then another two people cam running into the room, one a little boy around the same age as Allen the other an older male about the age of thirty.

"Ah you woke up? That's good, I wouldn't want to think you died."

Maybe it would have been better if I did die back there…

"Don't ever think that! You have every right to live as the rest of us! NEVER take your life for granted got that?!" The little boy shouted. Allen was a little taken back,

"H-how-?"

"This little one can read people's minds, his name is Ritsu or 'Dream Jumper', he doesn't do it on purpose it just happens he can't control it I'm the leader of the gang 'Black Angel' Takano better known as 'Shinigami'. Now what's this about 'never talking your life for granted' Hmm?"

Allen didn't answer so Ritsu answered for him, "H-he thought that it would he better if he died back there. I don't get it! Why think like that?" The boy cried, Allen was shocked to see that, why cry for someone you don't even know? Allen was utterly speechless.

"I see, well Allen I hope you never have to think that way while you're here with us, that's if your willing to stay." Allen looked at the people standing in front of _him, _I don't think there lying to me but who knows it might be fun… Just as Allen pictured a 'family' Mana came to mind, making Allen even more depressed. No, no I can't, once they see my arm they wouldn't like me any more and besides I'm bad luck a 'demon' I don't deserve a family, I just can't.

As if knowing what Allen was thinking Takano walked over to the white haired boy, "We accept all types of people, let you be blind, deaf, or even disfigured we don't care. We accept all types. You see Riku over here? He lived at a freak show before cause he can sprout wings at will. Kai was drowned as a child and everyone thought he was dead; he came back to his home to find that his family was the one's who did it. If it weren't for his ability to breathe under water he wouldn't be alive right now. Even Ritsu and I have a gruesome story, Ritsu's worse than the rest so you see we don't care."

Takano reached out his hand to Allen before saying; "If you'll have us we'll be glad to welcome you into our family."

Allen's eyes welled with tears of sheer happiness! _He_ had never been this warmly welcomed into a family besides Mana, a real family willing to take me in…

"Really?" Allen croaked, Takano simply walked over to Allen before replying "Really."

And with that Allen was welcomed into a family full of misfit's but none the less a family.

* * *

Akuma: Wow I wrote a lot.

Allen: You should really change your name.

Akuma: Why?

Allen: Cause you might be mistaken for an actual akuma you know.

Akuma: We'll cross that path when we get there, that's future akuma's problem not mine.

Allen: That make's no since what so ever...

Akuma: I don't care. Hey reader's did you know that reviewing makes akuma's world go round? So you should read and review so I can be happy and write the next chapter so you can read that one.

Allen: Your bribing them?

Akuma: So what? I don't own Man, if I don I would be writing the actual story right now and not a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Misfits

Chapter 2 The happy family

They just couldn't believe it; in front of them was Allen. But that wasn't what shocked them, what shocked them was that Allen just finished his sixth plate of pasta and still eating! It came as a shock for everyone in 'Black Angel' though Ritsu was cheering Allen on to eat more.

"Damn Allen what are you trying to do? At this rate we'll be eaten out house and home…" Allen could help but blush, making _him_ look so adorable that Riku almost had a nosebleed (Ok maybe he did have a little one…)

"Holy crap! Are you ok? Do you want some water or something? Ah here's a napkin wipe that blood, it's staining your shirt!" (Ok maybe it wasn't a 'little' nosebleed…)

"What's wrong with him?" Allen asked as _he_ dipped a napkin in warm water.

"Nothing it's just that you where so cute!" He said grabbing Allen and squeezing the life out of _him_. I'm going to die before I get to finish my food if he keep's squeezing me like this…

"Riku stop your killing the poor kid," Laughed Takano.

"Oh my bad, you ok there Allen?" Allen nodded _his_ head. "I just thought of something… shouldn't you get changed? Your covered in blood after all…" Riku trailed off as he saw Allen blushing madly.

"Um…" They where utterly speechless, why is Allen blushing? "I-I can do that by myself! You out! You can't be in here!"

"Why? I told you we don't care what you look like…"

"Just leave! I can't change in front of you people!" Allen yelled frantically, waving both arms in the air like a madman.

"Come on! Take off your shirt so we can get you changed! You don't want to be walking around caked in dirt now do you?" Riku started pulling at Allen's shirt trying to get it off but the _boy _wouldn't let him. Allen kept yelling something about "you can't do something like this" or "I'll die of embarrassment." Kai finally getting tried of this amusing scene grabbed Allen by the collar "That's enough Takano you know why Allen's acting this way and didn't stop it, why?"

"Because it's fun to watch… also I wondered how long they could go without realizing it. Took them longer that I thought possible though…"

Ritsu stared wide-eyed "Um… Takano what do you mean?" Riku couldn't help but blurt out.

"That Allen here's a girl…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry Kai, I think I heard you wrong. Allen's a what?"

"A girl." He said bluntly. Everyone looked to Takano for confirmation, "Its true. Allen here is a girl, why she's pretending to be a boy I don't know…" He looked at Allen who was blushing madly. A deep crimson decorated her face as she looked down, turning a new shade with every passing second.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Allen asked. "What's your reason for dressing like a boy?" Allen stared at the floor sadly, "Well I lived at a circus with Mana my father I guess you could say. Over there some of the people working there are former convicts and Mana said that being cute in that environment was going to get you in big trouble though I pretty much guessed what he was referring to though. So he said that if I dressed as a boy I would look less appealing to them and that they would leave me alone…"

They all thought quietly about what Allen just said, even little Ritsu knew what she was talking about. A circus is bound to have some drunks rooming around lust looking for something to screw, what better way to protect yourself from this? Make yourself look unappealing or course. Takano was the first to break the silence that loomed over them.

"So you changing or what? I don't have all day you know… and frankly you **need** a bath."

"Um… ok I guess… Can you put me down Kai?"

"… Sure…"

After all that was said and done Allen was worried that they would see her differently, but to her surprise none did. They still saw her a little sibling the only difference was instead of a little 'brother' they had a little 'sister' to deal with.

* * *

"Ok Allen there's something you have to know if you join this group. As I've told you before this is a gang, we are called 'Black Angel' and I'm the leader." Allen nodded, "We've been under attack and it wont be surprising we'll be again, even so if you join you must learn how to protect yourself in case something goes wrong ok?" Again Allen nodded, "Good, also most people here have a special ability and there are more of us that you'll meet in the soon future."

"One question, if most here has abilities does that mean that there are some normal one's here too?" Allen questioned.

"Yes there are, they don't fight all to much I guess they mostly take care of us when were sick or badly injured. But some do fight, and trust me you don't want to get on their bad side's…"

Riku piped up, "That's true, I got one of them named Sai mad at me. One of the biggest mistakes of my life, it still haunts me to this very day and that happened about five years ago! Allen Do. Not. Mess. With. Them. Ya here? I don't want to have to go looking for a body any time soon…" He muttered the last part but Allen could still hear him. Wide-eyed Allen looked to Takano t see if it's true. Takano looked like he was going to burst out laughing tears in the corners of his eyes and all.

"Anyway, you have to learn to protect yourself, and you never mess with Sai, any questions?"

"Do you have any powers?"

"Yes I do, I can recreate a person's worst fears and make them live it till there minds break, I don't like using this because I also have to watch as they slowly go mad. That's why they call me 'Shinigami' cause I'm the last real think you'll see before your death."

Allen seemed to be deep in though about this, not about joining she already made up her mind on that. What bothered her was the fact that if they where as powerful as they say, why not take over the world? With Takano leading them they could concur the world in a matter of a day really. Yet why live here in the slums when they could be living it up?

"There's nothing more useless that an unasked question little one."

"If you're so powerful why live here?" Allen looked at him questionably.

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"I mean why not take over the world? If your so powerful it should be easy, yet you live here and no one knows about you, shouldn't your enemies know at least how strong you are? Yet you say you're always under attack, do they not know of your power or do they have a death wish?"

Everyone looked at the little seven year old, "are you really seven Allen?" Riku asked, even Kai looked a little shocked, is Allen really what we think she is? How could she come up with all of that? Finally Takano laughed breaking the silence,

"Where did you come up with that? Why would I want to rule the world? It seems like to much work, and besides if I did try to take over the world there would be thousands of casualties, I can't let that happen." Allen seemed to nod her head in agreement, people really wouldn't take being concurred lying down.

"Also it's against the rule's to use your power's against a none powered person in battle unless your about to knock on death's door, and even then you can't kill anyone." Kai said getting out of his shocked state.

"So Ally does that mean your joining?" Ritsu asked.

"Do you really think I would be here right now if I wasn't?" Allen said.

"There have been people that say they'll join but after hearing this story they run away with their tail's between their legs." Kai grumbled.

"Hey! We gave them a choice to leave and they took it. I guess they just didn't want to get wrapped up in all this, and besides, if the cops ever found out about this they might hand us over to the black order." Takano retorted.

"The 'back order' what's that? Is it another gang?"

"No, no the black order is an organization created to fight akuma I'll explain later on that one. Anyway if we're found I don't know what they'll do to us, mostly they'll make us join them. My friend knew their leader; Leever was his name, nasty person. He'll do anything to stop akuma no matter what the cost, he doesn't care about the people under him only innocence and that alone." Takano said sadly

"If we refuse they'll probably kidnap us or use underhanded trick to get us to join, our freedom reduced to nothing. Always having a pair of eyes on you no matter were you go." Riku added.

"Most people don't want that so they come here, that or for other reasons. Most people don't know about us, they would want to kill us if they found out. Same with your arm right?" Kai asked sullenly, Allen nodded. She didn't know why everyone hated her at first. It's a miracle she's even alive right now after being left alone on the streets since she could remember.

"Well we can assure you that won't happen here! If someone's being mean to you I'll beat them up!" Ritsu yelled trying to cheer Allen up.

"That's right, papa wont let anyone be mean to his little girl!" Takano added.

"Hey why are you the papa? I'm the one that found her!" Riku retorted.

"No I'm the one that found her you were just there with me. I even had to carry her here." Kai added.

"I'm the papa because I'm the oldest and I'm the leader! I have to take care of you so I'm the father technically."

"Then I'm the brother!" Ritsu exclaimed happily.

"Then I'm the uncle!" yelled Riku.

"Fine" Said Kai not really caring what title he got.

Allen couldn't help but laugh at this, they where fighting over what they where to Allen. Who wouldn't laugh? Allen was on the floor practically dying of laughter; they all stopped arguing and joined her in laughing like maniacs. Except for Kai, though he did crack a smile (holy crap that was possible?!) Though the group couldn't help but wonder how Allen managed to get into their hearts after just one day. That night they all agreed that they would protect Allen with their lives because everything seemed brighter with Allen around.

* * *

Akuma: Ok first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and people who added this to there favorite's! It's only been a day and I already came out with a new one,

Allen: You finally told them I'm a girl?

Akuma: Yea... I bet the Laven fans are mad at me now... -imagines the fans folding pitch forks and troches coming right at me- But I did say 'I think' so it's not my fault you read into it wrong!

Allen: What's gonna happen?

Akuma: What do you mean?

Allen: With the story is what I mean.

Akuma: All shall ben reviled in good time my dear moyashi-chan~

Allen: -Eye twitch- Your not tall ether you know

Akuma: Not true! I'm plenty tall!

Allen: What ever, what's Laven?

Akuma: ... Look it up cause I'm not telling you. Actually no never mind you don't need to know... -Allen might find something that she's not supposed to see after all...-

Allen: I'm looking it up!

Akuma: NOOOOOOO! DONT YOU DARE!

Allen: -Runs away with the laptop-

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man cause if I did I would have all my questions answered already...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok there is a lot of french and some fighting in here so yea. You have been warned

* * *

The Misfits

Chapter 3 What a night!

Walking down the streets of London a teenager walked to the nearest casino she could find. Although by her appearance you'd think that 'she' was actually a 'he'. Her white hair was cut short, she wore a baggy gray sweater and black worn out pants under the sweater she wore a plain white shirt with a red ribbon tried around her neck. It was currently Christmas time in London you could see people celebrating, especially at the casino.

I just LOVE the holidays, a new sucker wanting to blow their Christmas bonuses trying to get luck at some poker. They'll be so drunk they won't be able to see anything besides their cards, a perfect time to go gambling. Thought Allen as a dark aura surrounded the teen, ducking into the ally way next to the casino she pulled out a back containing a wig, some clips, and make-up. Ok first put the wig on and make sure I don't show any of my actual hair, fasciae it so the wig doesn't go flying off. Then apply some make-up to hide my scar, make sure everything's in order, and done! Allen had about ten different wigs back at home; after all she couldn't just walk in with her obvious features. A plain brown haired person would go unnoticed in a crowd. Though she like to gamble a **lot **so she had to do this or else she wouldn't get any more vict- I mean opponents to play her. No opponent means no gambling and no gambling means no money for presets for her family.

Walking into the casino she spotted a large crowd gathering around a small group of men playing poker. Perfect she thought as she walked over. Got to make myself look easy pray, ah is he looking my way?

"Hey kid," Allen turned her head both ways before looking back and pointing to herself.

"Yea you know how to play?" The man asked, Allen shook her head, "only a little." The man grinned thinking that he just won the jackpot, "you wana play?" "Sure I guess" not knowing that his going to go bankrupt.

* * *

Now almost everyone in the casino watched in horror as Allen played the man, now stripped of his clothes and his pride he had everything riding on this last bet and now he lost it all.

"Royal strait flush…" The crowd whispered, "is he even human?" "No he's- he's a demon!" "No one could be so lucky that they win ten time's in a row right?" "He must have the god of gambling on his side…" and many other such comment's where floating around the crowd. Allen's opponent on the other hand looked furious, veins where popping from his forehead, face a dark red. He looked like a balloon ready to burst any second now.

"Y-you cheated!" The man screamed,

"Do you have any proof? If you like we can test your luck again~ who knows you might win this time." Allen said innocently, although everyone could see the dark aura surrounding the teen, growing darker and darker by the second. "Well? Would you like to test fate once more mister?"

The man's face turned pail at the thought of facing the teen again, as soon as the words left Allen's mouth the man ran out faster that you can question what just happened. Does anyone else want to play?" Allen asked innocently. Everyone's face's paled visibly as they looked like they just saw the grim repaper and they too ran out the casino as fast as their legs would take them. The bar tender sighed, "Allen, I know you hate losing but at this rate I'll never have a customer walk through those door's again. Can you please lay low for a while?"

Turning Allen asked, "I know, but I wasn't _that _scary was I?"

"Allen you can't be serious, you looked like you where just toying with them. Even I was scarred, if it wasn't for the fact that I've known you for so many years I might have joined them. Greater men than I would have wet themselves at the sight."

"And I was gonna get you a present too, you can for get it now!" Allen yelled as she stormed out the casino.

I got about 200 pounds in here (around $325.00 US) that should be enough for everyone to get double the amount of presents! Allen thought as she practically skipped down the road, knowing she was being followed.

Ok now that's weird… better call home and tell them I'd be late. Allen reached for the transmitter on her left ear. By now you're probably wondering about this right? Well the groups got a new member a few years back named Yuki. She could create any electronic she's seen in the past few months and she saw some people talking into one of these along with a few other things. (We're not getting into detail right past few months and she saw some people talking into one of these along with a few other things. (We're not getting into detail right now but you can probably guess right?)

"Rit, you there?"

"Yea Ally what's up?" Ritsu's cove came over the transmitter.

"I'm going to be a little late coming home, tell everyone not to worry and that I'm fine.

"Ok what's going on? Christmas is only three days way did you do something wrong?" he asked not being able to hid the humor in his voice.

"Nothing I can't handle alone and if you tell **anyone **about this your not getting your present! Got that!?"

"...Fine, just call me if something goes wrong." and with that the line cut. Walking into an ally Allen sighed, she really didn't know whether or not she could take he stalkers alone but she didn't want to worry her family. Also if she told them they'd find out she went gambling again. Why is this a bad thing you ask? It's bad cause her family banded her from gambling ever again, they think she's at work right now. In her defense that man was crazy and she didn't know how to deal with those yet (not like she knows now...)

She stops when she reaches the end wall turning she saw the people tailing her and her eyes almost popped out of there sockets! It's that fatty! (Victim from before) what's he doing here? I didn't peg him out to be the athletics type at all… he couldn't be one of those crazies could he? Ah bloody-

Allen's thoughts were interrupted when a person came out from behind fatty, how could I have missed that?! Allen wondered. "You will pay for the humiliation you've given me tonight! Boys get him!" With that three more people came from behind him. (It's like there ninjas!)

Damn it! Why today of all days!? "Give me back the money you stole from me and I'll let you off easy." one of the ninjas moved closer to Allen while pulling out a revolver. Her eyes nearly came flying out of their sockets when she saw this. He really isn't playin around... crap! Well it's there funeral...

A dark grin displayed its self on Allen's face; normally this would be enough to scare the crap out of people but the ninjas just laughed. "You got to better than that to get us scared of you, look your rattling like a leaf!" the one in the front laughed in a raspy deep voice. You can tell he knows exactly what he's doing, to bad for him so does Allen...

Allen's grin grew wider as her blood started to boil, she focused on all the weak spots of her enemies. Nose, eyes, neck, knees, stomach, face in general, etc. Her thoughts going at top speeds, face cold and calculating like a machine on how to defeat these people with the least amount of visible damage to herself.

Grinning Allen turned to the fatty (sorry that's now your new name till I fell like giving you one~) "Sorry I can't give you your money back, you if you play the game you gotta know that your bound to lose. That's life after all... nothing you nor I can do about it."

"I see, you want it the hard way... don't say I didn't warn ya kid. Mad dog attack!" the fatty commanded to the ninja with the piece. "Move it with taking out the cashier I'll blow your fucking brains out." He said cold and smug.

Pulling out her pouch that's supposed to hold all her money she waved in front of the man, " this what you want?"

Fatty grinned, " if you had pulled that out since the beginning I wouldn't have had to treated you like this, your scared right? No need to act brave, if you need money you could always come with me, I'll make sure your 'comfortable' of course." he said crudely. Wh- what the bloody hell?! Did he just invite me to his home knowing (thinking) that I'm a boy?! Wow he MUST be wasted... It took a while to get over the initial shook of what fatty just said, and even then it's still shocking.

"Throw the bag over here" mad dog said after awhile. You see I'm no the only one shocked by his employers invite! Allen thought throwing the bag. "What the hell? What is-" to late, Mad Dog's question died without being finished. Fatty went for the bag; surprised to see it was empty. (That's right people empty) did you really think that Allen would just **GIVE **her rightfully earned (conned) money back? Hell no!

Allen's knee connected with Mad Dog's stomach as the other hit him in the face. Grabbing the revolver from his hands, she pointed it at the others while he was sprawled on the floor. "Now what was that about being scarred?" her voice dark, no longer having that normalcy. She glared at the men who were now shaking in fear. Why wouldn't they? She just took down their leader for Pete's sake! "Now you'd better leave or else I'll do you in like your little friend." she said kicking his head lightly. It took less that a second for the others to run, not even sparing a glance at their fallen comrade. I must really be scary to do that... maybe Auto's right...(not that she'll **ever **admit it)

Walking out of the ally Allen's eye reacted to someone, a pain flared in her head as she tried to move her legs to get away. She finally got her legs to listen and booted for the other side, egging the Akuma on to follow. When she stopped she wound up at the edge of town, away from any people. She thought about calling one of the guys but decided against it, they can't hurt Akuma after all...

The Akuma looked around, training it's eyes onto Allen as she took off the glove she had on her hand reveling a black arm. 'Innocence' she thought 'activate Crowned Clown' the innocence did as it was told, a white cape surrounded Allen, her black arm growing clawed, the other turning white and a mask placed its self onto Allen's face. The Akuma let out a streak as it transformed into its true form, pointing one of its guns at Allen. But before it could do anything it exploded, but not before it could alert the other Akuma in the area. Now coming by the dozens trying to kill Allen, all shedding their skin in order to attack.

Pulling her arm as it turned into a sword she ran to confront the akuma.

"Need some help?" some one asked, spinning around all Allen saw was red hair. What that fu-? Her thoughts where interrupted when the red head swung the gigantic hammer he had in his hands. Again... how the bloody hell do I keep missing these things?! The red head smirked at Allen's shooed expression, "what your an exorcist so this shouldn't be to strange... I said I'd help you so I will. Or do you think I'm so amazing that I'll wipe out this entire fleet?"

"Is that a challenge? You don't know me BOY so I suggest you go back to your momma and drink some milk, a battlefield is no place for you." Allen said, really she could use all the help she could get but she really, really, REALLY didn't want to loose to this person.

The red heads eye grew wide as he turned to face her, "wow, I don't know why **you** of all people are saying this. After all you're only like what, twelve? And you call **this **a battlefield? Just wow." I really didn't know what to say, he had just come here to rest not to fight. Or find a twelve-year-old boy welding innocence... Oh well this are hard times, and he looks fun to toy wit...

A vein popped up one Allen's forehead when she herd him say that. What bloody 'twelve year old?' if we weren't about to fight Aku- thinking about it why haven't we started attacking yet? Damn it! I'm letting him hog all the pray!

Running faster Allen's jumped into the horde of Akuma, using her cape to propel he off the ground swinging her sword around she took down five level ones easily. Smirking she looked at Lavi who's one yes showing was wide open, "yea, wow." Allen said mockingly as she went to attack the next one. Ginning Lavi said, "Challenge accepted!"

* * *

Allen: Thats it?

Akuma: Im so sorry!

Allen: This is your shortest one yet!

Akuma: If it makes you feel any better I had to go to school and had very little time do do this...

Allen: There is a period called lunch

Akuma: And as soon as I finish my food I start typing this in my ipod (which is why there are so many typo's. Damn you!)

Allen: Oh...

Akuma: But fear not you awesome people who liked, followed, and commented. For I akuma have no school tomorrow! -YAY!-

Everyone: Yay!

Disclaimer: None of my questions have been answered...


	4. Chapter 4

Allen use's colorful words in this as well so yea, injoy!

* * *

The Misfits

Chapter 4 A new person?

"How much *gasp* more do we *gasp* have to *gasp* fight?" Allen asked, trying to take in all the oxygen she could between painting. Looking at Lavi she could see that he was in no batter shape, cut's in multiple places, tiredness present in his visible eye.

"I think *gasp* a little *gasp* more to *gasp* go." He really doesn't look good. Allen thought, a little more of this and I don't think any of us can take it. "Thinking about it *gasp*, I never got your name. *Gasp* I'm Lavi by the way." "The hell? *Gasp* why are you *gasp* asking me *gasp* this now?" "Because it *gasp* just came to *gasp* mind." Lavi replied dodging another akuma bullet. "Allen" she stated matter-of-factly wait did I just jive some guy I don't know my real name?! Ah bloody hell, Taka's not going to like this... she thought. The tendrils of her cape slashing at the akuma that dared come close to the two. Lavi's hammer smashing everything that came into contact with it. Allen's sword cutting through akuma, Damn it! When you cut one down you get two more! Like a fucking hydra or roaches or something! You can't ever get rid of them! "BLOODY HELL!" she yelled with new found energy, that even Lavi the hyperactive baka usagi was shocked a bit.

"THAT'S THE SPIRT!" he shouted back, what Lavi didn't notice was that crazed look in Allen's eye. You know that crazed look you see when your looking death in the face? And deaths face looks like it's gone mad? (I'm sorry that was the best I could come up with due to the time period…) Allen's eyes were wide, she saw red every place she looked. In other words, she snapped. Her movies became more erratic, and wild, her cape moving in all directions lashing out at any thing that moved. "Damn it!" Allen shouted, "There's no end to this. *Gasp* It's madness! *Gasp* Madness I tell you!"

**Little one you should calm down. If not you're going to die soon. **"I'm not little! *Gasp* and I don't need to calm down!" She screamed back to the voice, "Allen… are you ok?" Lavi asked wide-eyed not expecting the sudden outburst.

"No I'm not ok! I have killed at least at least a hundred of these buggers! They don't disappear! Why?!"

That's because they're not real... The voice said, "How the bloody hell are they not real?!" Allen retorts back leaving Lavi to wonder about the younger ones sanity, if he even has that... Lavi thought.

**These aren't real Akuma... See that level two in the distance? It's creating fake akuma so you'll tire out and it can swoop in and kill you both. If you where paying attention before you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place**. The voice explains calmly as a body less voice could.

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you say anything before?! You let me do this crap for how long and THEN you dare say that it was for nothing?! You damned bastard Neah! Tell me this crap sooner!" Allen screamed back at the Noah, yep Allen was pissed all right… Lavi just looked lost, "Allen, who are you talking to?" Don't tell me he really did snap?! (To late for that Lavi… to late for that…)

"Nothing!" Allen shouted back impatiently and is that, fear? Crap! Lavi didn't need to see that… what do I do? He doesn't seem like the type to let something go after a while… No right now that's not important! I have go and exact my revenge on that damned level two! How DARE it make me stay out all night and kill fake Akuma?! I WILL destroy it even if it's the last thing I do!

**A-Allen? Calm down your scaring people… **But Allen didn't hear Neah she was too busy running at top speeds to where the Akuma was suppose to be. Why didn't I notice it before? She thought, **like I said before you didn't pay attention. **Not now Neah! **Fine…** and not a word came from the Noah except for telling Allen to dodge now and then.

* * *

Coming up to the hill there it stood. Allen ran over to the Akuma with Lavi following from behind, keeping her sword to her side she got ready to strike. Then... What happened afterward? Allen thought as last nights events played over and over in her head.

**You were knocked out cold after landing a few weak blows to the Akuma; afterward your family came and took you and the also knocked out Lavi along. Really now, if you didn't act the way you did you wouldn't be in this mess right now! Listen to me you DAMNED BAKA! **Neah explained losing his cool at the end there. And people wonder were I get my temper...it's halfway your fault, She thought.

**Well I'll bet all the money you made yesterday that Takano's mad at you although you might have lost in the fight so... **Wait what!? I-I lost ALL that money? NOOOOO! I couldn't have lost it ALL right? Neah? Please tell me this is another one of your sick jokes. **Fraid not Allen there is a large possibility with the way you moved that the money was lost. **NOOO! Now how am I suppose to bye everyone presents? I got nothing, my biggest payday of the year and I lose the mother load of my playing *cough* conning *cough* life? I gotta go look for my loot! Getting up Allen made her way for the door to get changed. Moving to take off the wig, she thought that she'd better leave it on. If that Lavi's up I don't really want him to see what I really look like, he might drag me to the Black Order for all I know!

Walking (creeping) to the front door of there make shift home, an abandoned building in the middle of the slums she slowly made her way to the door. Only to have a heart attack when someone put there hands on her shoulder, jittering she grabbed the knife in her sleeve she keeps on her at all times and placed it right at the persons neck.

Jumping back the person tripped on the body of Ritsu lying in the floor now trying to push the creep off him. The hell? No one has EVER surprised me from behind like that; no one has ever even heard me sneak out before ether... So why now? One answer, the creep was Lavi.

"Get off me you bugger!" Ritsu yelled successfully waking the rest of the people in the room as well as some people in the second floor. Well done Rit, when I'm off getting presents you'll be getting the cheapest, and the worst gift I can find for you that you will DETEST with your very being! I know your reading my mind right now that was just a warning of the hell that's going to befall on you when I'm done with you... She looked innocently at the poor, poor Ritsu while planning his demise; meeting her eyes Ritsu did what any person would after reading her mind, run. Run like hell is after you and the devils at your heels!

Even if he didn't have a real body at the moment Neah couldn't help but send the boy a pitying look.** Poor kid, poor poor kid...**he thought shaking his head if he had one.

"Um... I have something to do... So yea see ya Nakiami!" Ritsu said practically running for the door. "Nakiami? I thought your name was Allen." Lavi stated to Allen, the others walked into the room at that moment were looking at Allen with looks of surprise, pity, and worry for Allen after what Takano was going to say to her when their alone. He has told her repeatedly to NEVER reveal her real name to anyone, only give people her code name that was given to her by the leader. "Wait isn't that a girls name?" Lavi asked looking at her in disbelief, "your a girl!?" No way, Lavi's mind was blown.

"No HE is not. Why would he give you his REAL name to you a total STRANGER? That's just stupid." Takano said, the last part mostly for Allen than the redhead.

"Oh, so is Allen your real name or is that fake as well?"

"You don't need to know." Allen stated coldly, crap I'm in trouble, she thought. If Ritsu was here he would be nodding his head in agreement, damn it! Now I wish he were here so he could tell me what's running through Taka's head right now... **Nothing good let me tell you**. Neah replied to her thought.

"So Nakiami, where do you think your going? I wanted to talk to you about something important." Takano said as a dark aura surrounded him, it's almost as bad as mine! **So you do know...**Not helping Neah.

Running out the door Allen made her way to a feeble escape saying, " what? I couldn't hear you sorry I'm going out now see ya later!" not waiting for Takano's reply knowing wouldn't be good.

* * *

Running down to the streets of London's better areas she was suddenly tackled by some lunatic. The hell? Seeing red she frowned inwardly as she stumbled trying not to fall flat on her face. I'm sorry hyperactive lunatic. "Allen!" he shouted as loudly as he could, maybe his on drugs! Don't tell me there are some druggies in the Black Order! And they say we in gangs don't have any class!

"Are you high or something?" she asked not being able to hold the question in any longer. The red head only looked at her in disbelief before breaking into a grin. "I don't know, do I look like I am?" "Yes." she replied coldly, Lavi couldn't help but laugh at that. "Trying to look cold doesn't suit you Allen." she twitched, damn not you too! She thought.

"Why are you here Lavi?"

"Because I wanted to see if you'd join the Black Order!" I knew it… she inwardly groaned, I thought he would beat around the bush he's surprisingly straight forward…

"The answer is no, please leave me alone now."

"Aw~ that's not very nice Ally-chan!" The hell?

"Chan?"

"Yea, chan!"

"Um… that's creepy dude…"

"Why? I thought you were a girl earlier and even thought of hitting on you! You really, REALLY look like a girl Allen." That deserves a kick to a certain area, she thought kicking said area. **That's heartless Allen… you don't know but getting kicked there hurt's like a mother! **How do you know? You're only a figment of my imagination… **whatever you say. **What's that suppose to mean? No answer, the hell?

"Well, then I'll follow you till you at least agree to meeting my companions." Said the overly hyperactive, ever cheerful Lavi just now an ever cheerful in pain Lavi. Just as Allen was going to decline a voice called out for Lavi. "Ah it seems like I didn't need your permission after all. Hey Lenalee, look at what I found!" he shouted while waving his arms back and froth like the lunatic he is.

Running over Allen took the time to size the girl up, Lenalee was it? I should be weary of her… she doesn't look like a person to mess with. "Lavi what's up? Who's that?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone (sorry Lenalee fan's I don't really like her all to much…) looking questioningly at the "boy" standing in back of Lavi.

"None of ya damned business, I was just leaving." But Allen couldn't because Lavi grabbed her hand at the last second, "Now Allen, it's not nice to talk to your elders like that."

"Who do you know she's older? I could be older and just have a baby face." Allen retorted.

"You have a baby face AND lack of height? If you could tell me that you're older than ten I would be impressed." Lavi stated rudely. The hell? Glaring at Lavi Allen coldly stated. "I'm fifteen for your information you hyperactive crack head." Lenalee started laughing and didn't stop till in tears. "Too bad, for your information this 'hyperactive crack head' as you so elegantly put it is actually older that you! So is this person who is laughing to much." "I never said you weren't, I just said there was a possibility. You need to clean your ears Lavi."

"That was cold Allen." Lavi said pouting,

"Can you tell me who this Allen is and what you wanted to show me?" Lenalee asked tapping her foot on the ground.

"Oh yea! Allen here is one of us!"

"You mean he's an exorcist?"

"Let go of me you crack head! I ain't joining your Black Order or what ever! So stop trying!" Allen refused.

"Why? Your an exorcist right? It's your job to help us fight this war!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"I don't have to fight in no goddamned war! It's not my job to anything I do t want to! So stay out of my life!"

"Don't you want to protect your family? The ones close to you, the ones you love deeply and care for with all your heart? You have as much of an obligation as any of us!"

"The hell!? Last time I checked my family could take care of themselves, Akuma, human, or even exorcist. They'll pull through in the end! They don't need my protection like we don't need yours! So stop talking all high and mighty for Pete's sake!"

"You two, calm down" **he's right Allen you need to calm down. **Said Neah trying to calm Allen down with feeble attempts which none worked.

The two turned to the redhead, "Will you SHUT UP AND LET US TALK?!" they both exclaimed at the same time, now glaring at each other none wanting to lose this argument.

That was till Allen's stomach started to growl. Blushing Allen looked down to her poor empty stomach hoping that it will stop if she bribed it. Blushing harder when Lenalee started laughing again, even Lavi joined her! Damn it!

"Well let's talk about this over some breakfast!" Lenalee said cheerfully dragging Allen to the closest cafe she could find. Leaving Allen no room for argument.

* * *

"So Allen, where are you from?" asked Lenalee sitting down on a cafe booth, Lavi sitting next to be so she doesn't run away.

"And why would I tell you that? I don't want you coming to my home all high and mighty just to have you ass kicked. I'll be the one who has to clean up the mess you know." Allen stated while drinking her milk tea.

"He lives in the slums, its a big building that-"

"Say one more thing and I promise you it will rain your blood later today with your deformed body hanging from the towns square." Allen hissed cutting Lavi off, after which said person looked to Allen thinking it was a joke only to be met with dead serious eyes set on killing him if he says ANY THING wrong. And that Neah is how you shut a hyperactive crack head up.

"The slums? Why live there?"

"Why are you asking me these question's that got nothing to do with you bint?"

"Because I'm want to see why your refusing, also what's bint mean? Never mind, your not going to tell me are you."

"Got that one right."

"Well this is a very nice conversation we're having isn't it?" Lavi asked.

"Yep, it's just peachy" Ah sarcasm I love you so. **You just gotta love it, it brings joy to the world. **Yep.

Waiting for there food to come the teens waited in silence till Lavi couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Allen what where you going to do before?" Raising an eyebrow Allen asked, "what do you mean?"

"You looked like you needed to find something…" **he has good eyes this kid.**

"… Ah… Crap! I gotta go!" Allen said getting up to make a brake for it, to bad Lavi was blocking her only way out…

"Move."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll run and we really don't want that, right Lenalee?"

"That's right. Now sit back down, your attracting attention."

"I'm leaving now, and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind." Jumping over the table Allen made a break for it.

"Ah Allen wait!" Lenalee shouted but Allen was already out the door and on the streets.

* * *

Akuma: YAY I'm DONE! :D

Allen: What happened to me?

Akuma: Well... your in a gang so yea...

Allen: I thought I would have at least a LITTLE more class!

Akuma: Sorry... It practically wrote it's self this is the longest one after all...

Allen: I will hurt you.

Akuma: Oh yea! I NO reveiws last chapter! Yes I did get some followers (Thanks for that :3) but that's it! Didn't I say from the very start that reviewing make's my world go wround?! I don;t care if you flame me, complement me, or just type something to type something! I want review! I was looking at my email every 10min waiting for someone to reveiw! Go review! If not Lavi WILL DIE! Allen will comit suiced, Kanda will be killed, and Lenalee will blow up the world with the Earl's help! You don't want that right? REVIEW!

Allen: Im scarred...

Diclamer: If I owned the manga I woulnd't need to threten you...


	5. Chapter 5

The Misfits  
Chapter 5 Running away in style.

Running towards the hill she fought at the night before thoughts running through her head about the events in the past 48 hours. First, she went to play poker like any other week. Then made the fatty run away with his tail between his legs. After that she engaged in a battle with an Akuma therefore meeting Lavi. Lastly she met ANOTHER exorcist, what was her name? Lenalee I think right? Not only that but they even know where I live! Now I've got the Black Order after m might even put my family in danger! This is just soooo great! Just peachy! (You can fell the sarcasm in the words.)

**Yep and not for the fact that you've been looking for your money for about twenty-five minutes. I'm surprised that we haven't been found yet; also you forgot to take your wig off...** Neah stated with a hint of questioning in his voice. **Why didn't you take that thing off before?****  
**  
"That's because he might be watching me, I got away WAY to easily before and there's no way in bloody HELL I'm letting those weirdoes follow me to my home." Allen answers.

**I see... I didn't think of that hmm...** "Ah! Where could my money be?! How long was I out Neah?" **About a day and a half. **"And why the bloody bell didn't you wake me up before hand? I could have found it of I had woken up earlier!" Allen seethed.

**Well... if you didn't get the sleep your body would have stopped moving because of fatigue.**"I see, but still I wails have liked to have gotten away before, those damned exorcists! Because of them I might have lost the biggest pay day ever -sob- this sucks."

**Something just occurred to me. I did say that the money MIGHT have fell put of your bag so...** "Neah, if you tell me that I wasted twenty five minutes of my life looking for something that was right on me the entire time I will kill you." **Hehehe... Sorry? **"Neah!" **I did say I think! Not my fault you didn't listen. And besides, of the money is on you, you don't have to keep looking so...**"Just for that I might kill you even if the money isn't there..."

Reaching into the secret pocket in her jacket right next to the- yea like I'm really going to tell you when my family doesn't even know. All you need to know its right across from my arm with the knife hidden in the sleeve. Letting her hand move around in the pocket she felt something in the pocket. Pulling it out she saw that it was a small leather box with a (fake) lock on it. Opening the box Allen was met with around 200 pounds, yea that's right she wasted 25 minutes of her life she'll never get back. Fuck Neah! I WILL kill you... Picturing a deep pit with spikes at the bottom she imaged Neah being pushed onto the spikes wile fire licked over his body creating mushroom like flames to spring out all over. Moral of the story is, don't ever get Allen mad.

After getting into town Allen went to the first place she could think of after all that work, a bakery not to far front the hill that serves a lot of Allen's favorites. Her stomach practically growled to show its approval almost drooling she made her way to the store. What should I get?

*Crackle*

The hell?

*Crackle*

Is it broken? Stopping Allen listens to the communicator on her ear.

*Crackle* is some one trying to get to me? But why does I sound different from usual?

"Yuu~!" she nearly jumped out of her skin, the crack head!?

"Don't you dare call me that! Your lucky I'm not there to kick your ass Baka Usagi!" the other voice on the line hissed. Who is this? How did the black order get onto our lines?

"An accommodator of innocence got away from us 25 minutes ago and we looked everywhere for him! He has short messy brown hair, blueish gray eyes and a pail complexion. He's wearing a baggy gray sweater and black worn out pants, also he has white gloves on both hands."

"Che, why the hell do I have to help find him!?" the voice asked sounding annoyed.

"Because Yuu-chan he is an exorcist! We need his to fight in the war with us." Lavi explained calmly, I never knew it was possible for the crack head.

"Call me that one more time and you'll find mugen up your ass." Mugen? What's that? Allen wondered.

"So you have to help us find him and capture him! If you do all stop calling you by your first name, how does that sound?" Lavi suggested.

"Che."

"Please Kanda? We need to find him before the Noah or Akuma do." Leanalee's voice came through the transmitter as well. Who are the Noah? **People you never want to meet Allen.** You know who they are? **...**Fine don't tell me!

"..." -Kanda

"..." -Lavi

... -Allen

"Che, whatever so were are you?"

"I knew you'd see it my way! We're at the bakery near a hill." Wait isn't that this one?! Crap! Turning Allen started running into an ally while taking off her wig. If I remember correctly it should be here... She let her hand explore the wall looking for something; hitting the right brick Allen pushed it in the wall reviling a secret passage.

I LOVE THIS THING! **I can't argue,**of course not! Who can argue?! This thing is awesome!

"Oi Baka Usagi, I'm here."

"Thanks Yuu!" Lavi said with his usual hyperactive personality.

"Damned Usagi," and more grumbles consistent with words like, kill, fucking, Usagi, and many such words.

"Ma, ma after this you can-" *Crackle* what is that? *Crackle* it can't be... *Crackle* Oh shi- "ALLEN! Where are you?!" Takano's voice came over the transmitter.

All went silent; of course no one wanted to talk.

* * *

[Lavi]

* * *

What was that?! No the better question to ask is WHO was that! Looking at Lenalee to make sure I didn't just hear wrong and that there was on fact a voice calling for Allen on our transmitter. Wait did he said Allen? As in the person we're looking for Allen? Was he listening to that? Where is he?

"Allen? The voice asked, "What are you doing? I have some thing important to say! Allen stop ignoring me!" the voice begged.

"Che, who the fuck is Allen?" Kanda growled and the voice immediately shut up. Damn it Kanda! We could have used him to get to Allen! Running to the door Lavi made is way to the streets, feet hitting the pavement hard breaking into a full out sprint. Just it time... to see Allen walking through a passage hidden by bricks.

* * *

[Allen aka Normal]

* * *

Waking through the passageway Allen turned to look for the closing switch for this thing. Why does it have to be so hard to find? Looking up she started to see red; squinting and rubbing her eyes to make sure she saw right the redhead appears to be closer than before.

Shit! Why the hell is he here?! Rushing to locate the switch Allen finally came in contact with a button. Wasting no time she quickly pushed it and watched as Lavi's face came closer to the door. Turning Allen ran down the long corridor leading to a maze of different passageways that if you don't know your way you would most definitely get lost. Hearing the door slam fallowing after was a repetition of banging at the entrance, sighing she took out a gold sphere from one of her many jacket pockets.

The golden sphere reacted by spreading its wings and flapping around the white haired teen, "Tim! I've missed you!" Allen shouted grabbing the golem and hugging it. After Allen let go Tim sat on Allen's head making its self-comfortable in the white hair. "Hey Tim I need you here! I don't want to get lost in this place, there no telling where you'll end up." She said remembering when she got lost here with no food for three days. Let's just say she NEVER wants that to happen again. Letting Tim flap around she started to follow as the golem flew around the bends and turns of the labyrinth, yep I would sooooo get lost in here… **I really don't want a repeat of that.** You think I do? **But that's how we met so its somewhat good I think, although I would have made myself known anyway. **"Hmm." Allen thought about that, I really don't think that I need an imaginary friend, but then again I might so is that I she created Neah? Oh well, I'll leave that to a shrink if I ever get the chance to meet one.

Letting Tim lead her through the many twists and turns she finally made it to a small wooden door. She knocked on the door in a pattern that only members of Black Angel could know, waiting for the door to open Tim flapped around on excitement.

The door opened a crack showing a pair of blue eyes looking at Allen's blueish gray ones. Closing the door you could hear the sound of many, many, MANY locks unlocking as Allen crouched down to get into the door.

"Oi Yuma open up!" Allen shouted when the door's locks stopped unlocking and the door didn't huge no matter how hard Allen pushed.

"Allen" came Takano's voice from behind the door, you couldn't even cut the darkness that came from his voice with the sharpest knife in the world it was so thick! "What was that about before?" she couldn't help but shudder at the voice. Yep Taka was pissed! I sooooo dead it's not even funny.

"Open up so I can tell you Taka, everyone might want to hear this." Allen stated trying to steady her voice. The sound of locks *clicking* could be heard as the door started to swing open reviling a Takano with two waterfalls coming down his face. The scene was quite comical if not for the fact that he tackled Allen and she now has a damp sweater with tears and even some snot from the older male. Oh how we was going to pay.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the meeting hall for the announcement, they all wondered what could be up. Allen even told them not to contact the others via communicator, the whole thing was strange to the family but they said nothing of it.

"Ok, let me start by saying that there are three exorcists in this town now looking for me." Allen said depressingly, "Also it seems that they can listen in on our conversations on the transmitters as we can them, also we can contact each other. And lastly," the people groaned, there still more?! "One of them knows we're we live." Takano finished sullenly.

"WHAT?!" the family shouted, they couldn't believe it. The order knows we're they live, the fucking ORDER! "What do we do?" Ritsu asked finials pulling people out of there shocked state.

"Don't worry," Yuki said voice full of mischief. "I have a plan, though I don't think Allen will like it." she added with a pout.

"What is it?" they all asked not liking where this was going, "She just has to spy in them, earn their trust. As a girl of course." she added silently though loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. You want me to what?!"

"Spy on them."

"But why as a girl?"

" Because, one they know what you look like, and two I haven't seen you in girls clothing in forever!" Everyone thought about that, it's true they really, really, _really_want to know what Allen looks like as a girl now, and the reasons themselves seem to work with the situation.

"You can be serious right?" Allen asked as she eyed her family wearily. This could NOT be happening!

* * *

Akuma: Kukukukukukukukukukukuk

Allen: I'm scared...

Akuma: Don't be Al! You don't know what's going to happen... *cough*yet*cough*

Allen: Readers... HELP ME!

Lavi: Don't be like that Ali~

Allen&Akuma: Hyperactive crackhead...

Lavi: Don't you know it!

Akuma: Are you type A?

Lavi: ... I think?

Allen&Akuma: I see...

Disclaimer: Still don't rule the world yet and my questions haven't been answered -3-


	6. Chapter 6

The Misfits  
Chapter 6 What your looking for is not always what it seems

"There's now way in bloody hell I'm wearing that thing!" Allen exclaimed when she got a look at the disguise they picked her. You want to know why? Because its a flipin dress that's why!

"Aw but Allen~! How are we supposed to dress you up as? You can't go in your normal clothes." Yuki asked.

**Still hung up on that Allen? **No dip Neah.

"And why the bloody can't I?!"

Pouting Yuki stated, "Because you don't look cute in them! And you'll look like a boy! And we haven't seen you look like a girl in ages!"

"It might be true I haven't dressed as a boy I have been mistaken for a girl..."

"Hmm... Dress up or I'll tell Takano that you went gambling..." Allen gaped at her, "Please Allen it's very easy to tell by the way you come home smelling, though I'm surprised that Takano doesn't know..."

"Fine I'll wear a skirt, BUT I'll wear my sweater too." Allen sighed

"Deal." Yuki sale before Allen could change her mind, I'm shocked she agreed to THIS much... Yuki though as she got a skirt that would look good on her, and Allen was already regretting this...

* * *

-Lavi-

Running around looking for someone that could be anywhere is really tiring... This sucks! Where the hell could that little guy be? Lavi though as he panted near a fountain in the towns square. Sitting he got out his golem to contact Lenalee, "Hey Lena you there?" he asked into the black golem.

"Yea, have you found him yet?" she asked clearly tired.

"Nowhere the hell could he be? We looked everywhere! We looked into every store, every street, alley, and even the slums! Why the hell can't we find him?!"

"Che, don't state the obvious baka usagi." Kanda's voice came through Lenalee's end.

"Kanda are you with Lenalee? Wait till I tell Komui! I wonder what he'll do to you..." Lavi said mockingly. He could practically picture Lenalee blushing madly and Kanda fuming... Wait isn't he always like that? Maybe but this ones a special one, here he's mad and blushing! I wish I could see it!

"Oi baka usagi, get your ass looking for the brat. I don't want to spend any more time here than I have to."

"Hai, hai" Lavi muttered, putting the golem back to its holder (or where ever these people put them) and sighed.

"Why are you so depressed?" A voice asked, and Lavi immediate wanted to know whom it belonged to so he snapped his eyes open and looked for the source of the voice but saw nothing.

"Over here idiot." the voice said and Lavi turned his neck so fast you'd think he'd break it. His eyes where met with an amazing sight. White hair was the first thing, and then he was met with the most charming blueish-gray orbs of the person. He noticed looking down he saw that the person was wearing a gray sweater like the one Allen was wearing before but he was to mesmerized to care. The person wore a black skirt that hugged her hips just right and wore white leggings underneath with back boots on.

"Hey my eyes are up here." she said.

"Oh, sorry. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Lavi asked timidly, but of course Allen didn't know why, **Ah naïve thy name is Allen, **say something Neah? **No~ Why would I?**

"Nakiami, and you are?" Allen asked, (Learning from before) if she gave him her real name he might, no WILL get suspicious…**but he knows that name too… **Crap! What do I do Neah?! **How should I know? **Damn it!

"Lavi, and do I really look depressed to you?" I thought I masked it perfectly… wait did she say Nakiami? Although that name could be common… better ask just to be safe, Lavi thought. "Hey do you know a 'Allen' by any chance?"

"Yes you do, and no I don't know anyone by that name." It would be kind of strange to say that I know that person when that persons me. **Yep it would be for you… **what. Did. You. Say. Neah.? **N-no! Nothing…**

"I see…" What had I expected? Of course she didn't know him! Baka Lavi! Wait… "Hey could you keep me company till my friends arrive?"…Why did I ask that again?

Looking somewhat surprised by the red heads offer, Allen sat down next to him, "So… what are we going to do? Just sit here till your friends come?" Allen asked somewhat bored.

"Hmm… That would be boring right? Why don't we get something to eat?" Lavi asked getting up, turning he offers Allen his hand.

As if on queue her stomach let out a monstrous growl. "Y-yea... as you can see I'm a bit hungry..." she mumbled blushing.

"That would be an understatement... Naki you sound like you haven't even seen food in ages..." Lavi tried off laughing.

"That's not funny you bugger!" Allen said blushing even more than before.

"Yea it was Naki, come on then! Let's go!" he said cheerfully, this is going to be along day... Allen thought.

Making their way to the coffee place there was a bit of a... confrontation?

Walking the duo met the Duchesses daughter, an annoying, spoiled, self-centered brat. It just so happened that Lavi, knowingly or not, had caught the young brat's eyes. She walked to the two wearing a bright peach dress that showed her chest, although there wasn't much to look at…

She immediately walked over in strides to them showing a bright smile but it was painfully obvious to the two (but not everyone else it seems) that the smile was fake.

"Why hello good sir, may I ask you your name?" she asked.

Looking at her Allen really wanted to puke, she had WAY to much makeup on, her perfume was enough to make someone want to rip off there own noise not to smell the stench. And her smile! It seemed of so fake, all these things and more just made Allen want to puke, hurl, blanch, barf, etc., and would have happen if not for the fact her stomach was empty... (Allen's stomach: FEED ME! Allen: WAIT GOD DAMN IT!)

"Lavi! And you are?" he said cheerfully unaware of the looks the Duchesses daughter here sending him.

"I'm Elizabeth, may I ask to were you are going?" she asked sickly sweet. That's it! I can't take it! I'm going to hack! **Do it over there… Here's already occupied… **will do Neah. The two had there little hacking fit inside Allen's mindscape for a little while longer till she felt a hand tug at her own.

"Sorry, I can't join you. Me and my buddy here already have plains, right Naki." Lavi said turning to the whitened teen, she frowned. What where these two talking about? **I don't know we were both busy throwing up… **No one can blame usfor that Neah. **Of course not! **

"Naki?" Lavi asked a little worried. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine!" She replied not really caring that the older women was now glaring at her. Really now who old is she? **I really don't know… **is she a cradle robber or has an older guy fetish…? **Allen what language! **…. Sorry? It's not like I haven't said worse though...

"I see... I was just telling Elizabeth here that we already have plans..." lack trailed off.

"Yea we do, I'm starved so let's go!" Allen said, or maybe it was her stomach talking... or both. Most definitely both, Neah thought, and her stomach growled to show just how hungry she was.

"Haha, so we better be going now. Bye!" Lavi said grabbing Allen's arm and running down the street to get away from that women.

"Damn it! I though I would die!" Lavi exclaimed when they where far enough not to be heard. "I can't stand it when people are like that, it's annoying!" Lavi kept on shouting.

"I know! I'm surprised they didn't put a muzzle on that girl when they had the chance! I thought I was going to puke the diner I had yesterday!" Allen joined in. The two just looked at each other for a second in awe before laughing like lunatics.

"I like you Naki, so what do you want to eat?" he asked putting an arm on Allen's shoulders.

"Hmm... You're paying?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure why not! In memory of our new found friendship!" Lavi happily exclaimed.

"I see... Your going bankrupted..."

"I don't care! I got paid last week and needed something to spend it on!"*

"...Don't blame me I did warn you..." she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"N-Naki… do you really eat this much?" Lavi asked somewhat horrified calculating the price of all this food. There was, ten plates of mitarashi dango, two plates of pasta, three baskets of bread, one cup of milk tea, three slices if chocolate cake, six brownies, and one gigantic turkey cheese lettuce sandwich* (It's a TCL! :D).

"Yes." Allen replied eyeing the redhead.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lavi said disbelievingly, "where the hell do you put all this food Naki?"

"In my stomach." Allen deadpanned, "you are going to pay for all of this _right_." 'That wasn't a question' Lavi thought has he eyed the younger teen.

"Yea…" He said depressed. Maybe I should go easy on him… Allen thought. Hmm… smirking Allen asked, "Can you really pay for all of this?"

"One second," He said muttering "Carry to two, multiply the five… subtract the seven…"

"…"

"Yep… you where right… you're going to leave me bankrupt…" Lavi said pouting before breaking into a bright grin.

He looks… nice like that… Allen thought to herself, WAIT! Why did I just think that?! He's a flipping exorcist! She screamed at herself internally as Lavi just kept smiling completely unaware of the younger ones internal conflict.

"Thinking about it now Lavi," Allen said as they both walked the London streets, "Why do you call me 'Naki'? I never gave you permission to…" she trailed off waiting for an answer.

"Aw but Naki~" Lavi sang, "we're friends aren't we? You can call me what even you want!" he exclaimed happily.

"Fine...I'll call you crack head." Allen said as she smirked. Lavi's only visible eye widened and he looked at the younger teen. What the hell? That has to be a coincidence right?

"Nee Naki, where did you think of tha-"

"Lavi!" someone growled distracting Lavi and Allen from there conversation.

"Yuu~" the Japanese man just looked pissed.

"Oi Baka Usagi! Why the hell are you going out in a date instead of looking for the brat?!" Kanda yelled looking at the redhead then at Allen who was in her own little world (seems to be happening a lot T.T)

"I'm not on a date!" The red head denied furiously, though his blushing face told a different story…

"Hmm…then what _are _you doing?" The Chinese girl asked coming out from behind Kanda laughing at Lavi as his face got even brighter.

"I'm… its none of your business…" Lavi said pouting.

"Hmm… and you are?" Lenalee asked looking at Allen expectantly.

"Huh?" was Allen's 'intelligent' response to the older girls question.

"Do we really need to know who the baka usagi is trying to date?" Kanda asked somewhat impatient.

"Is Kanda a girl or boy?" Allen wondered not knowing she did it aloud.

" . . . ?" Kanda seethed.

"Uh…Naki you might want to run…" Lavi said eyeing Kanda just in case he needed to hold the Japanese man back.

"Why?" Allen asked tilting her head to the side with a finger on her chin. The act was really cute but Lavi had no time to marvel cause he had to stop Kanda from slicing her in two.

**Really Allen? **What did I say that was so offending?! **You asked him is gender Allen…** Neah sighed, really now his niece could be so dense some times.

"Lavi let go of me so I can kill this girl!" Kanda exclaimed trying to pull the poor redhead off him.

Allen _finally_ seeing the threat the older man posed she immediately turned her heel and ran throwing one last look at the exorcists.

"See ya later Naki!" Lavi yelled happily before getting kneed in the gut by an angry Kanda.

If I live that long… Lavi though looking at his so-called 'friend', eyes growing wide with terror as he saw his face. I'm so screwed!

-Sigh- this sucks Neah! Allen complained as she walked to her home. **Why? You got to eat a free meal, made friends with an exorcist**- But that's where it sucks Neah! I couldn't get any information on him or the Black Order; also we had to see that sad excuse for a human being… **True…**

Walking to the entrance she could hear the voice's of Takano and some others that seemed somewhat familiar but Allen couldn't really place it, she was getting a really bad feeling for some odd reason… **Hey Allen you don't think…**

The next thing she herd was a 'click' wasting no time she busted in the door only to see that face of someone she really didn't want to see…*

Neah…this really does suck. **That it does Allen, that it does.**

* * *

Akuma: I'm so sorry for the lateness!

Allen: I'm sure they won't mind, oh yea why are those things there?

Akuma: What things?

Allen: These '*' things

Akuma: Oh yea! For the list of foods, one of them is my all time favorite! I want you to guess which one it is!

Allen: What's in it for them?

Akuma: Well for the first person ot get it right I will give them 50 points, get 500 and you can ether put in your own OC or have a funny request for the story! So long as it doesn't change the ending you have what ever say!

Allen: But why only 50 points?

Akuma: Well there will be more... like for the other one at the end, guess who's at the door and I'll give you a 100 points!

Allen: What about the first one?

Akuma: I don;t know if they get payed so yea.

Allen: I see, oh time for a short Omake as an apology!

* * *

Girls and hair

"Ok Allen stand still!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Um... what's that?" Allen asked eyeing the white thing in her sister's hands.

"Hair."

"The heck? why do you have hair? I could just put on a wig..."

"NO!" Yuki yelled, "I can't allow that! I want to see you with long white hair!"

"So couldn't you just get me a white wig? Who's hair is that anyways?"

"Yours."

Allen gaped at her, even Neah was surprised. "I'm sorry WHAT?!" **I think she just said that's your hair... **"Why do you have something like that?!"

"You see... your hair is just to pretty to just throw away so we saved it all these years..." Yuki explained.

"I cant believe this... isn't that what obsessed stalkers do?! Why the hell is my own family doing it?!"

"Allen! Language!" Yuki scolded.

"I don't care! I'm going to a flipin barber to cut my hair!"

"Do you really want to spend the money to get it done when you can do that here for free?"

"I'll do it to protect myself from you hair lovers!"

"NO! Wait- It's ok! I've got got your hair in stock!"

"...I'm going to burn your room down now..." Allen darkly muttered walking to the door.

"It's not there but I would like it if you didn't..." Yuki said eyeing Allen.

"I don't care, I'll destroy everything you own and make you watch till you tell me the location of your stash..."

**Allen, your sadistic side's showing... **Even Neah was scared, Allen's sadistic side also known as black Allen is one of the most fearful things you will even regret to witness!

"No allen you cant!" Yuki exclaimed hugging Allen's legs (When did that happen?) trying to stop her from destroying her things.

That mourning all throughout the hideout you could here the cries of Yuki and the sadistic laughter of Allen...

* * *

Disclaimer: If curiosity killed the cat thank goodness I'm a dog person!


	7. Chapter 7

The Misfits

Chapter 7 Say What?

One word came to mind after hearing that voice and that was…

Debt.

That one word was enough to make Allen's 'black' side appear and scare the crap out of people. She could still remember the first day they met; even then she didn't like him.

"Allen~ this is Cross Marian a good friend of mine…that sadly is part of the order." Takano said happily then his personality did a 180 when he said the last part.

Blinking at Takano surprised at his actions she didn't relies till a few seconds later what the middle-aged man had said. (Hey! I'm not that old! _You are to me so shut up!_ You have no power! _I'm the flipping author! __**You **__have no power!_)

Grabbing the hilt of her switchblade (do they have hilts? I have no idea) she disappeared only to reappear in the back of Cross holding the knife to his back.

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked with venom lacing her words. An enemy of her family is an enemy of hers after all, so why shouldn't she fell threatened?

Smirking Cross looked at her with a sadistic grin, how much fun he was going to have with the supposed guy!

"Allen! He's not going to do anything! Put your knife away!" Takano said freaking out, Cross on the other hand just looked amused. How the hell can someone look so calm when someone pulled a switch blade on them?! Takano thought eyeing both Allen and Cross.

"Oi brat," Cross growled. "I'm not here to do anything but talk to an old friend, that's all."

Allen didn't like this person, for one he smelled of liquor and something else she couldn't pinpoint. His red hair also pissed Allen off, 'showing off the fact you still have red hair, lucky bastard...' Allen thought eyeing the new comer as she withdrew her switchblade and jumped back.

"So why the hell are you here?" Allen asked getting straight to the point.

"Yea why are you here Cross?" Takano asked eyeing the older male.

"You have an exorcist here and I want to train them." Cross said taking a drag from his cigarette.

Glaring Allen asked, "And why the hell will I let you train me? I'm not becoming one of you Black Order dogs." She spat out venomously.

Cross just smirked, oh how much fun this will be! "Don't you want to protect your family from the Akuma? After all you're the only one with innocence there for the only one that can defeat them."

Allen didn't really know what to say to that, yes she did want to protect her new family with everything she had but she really didn't want to go to this Order place and become a living weapon or be too far from her family. Quite the dilemma don't you think?

"Fine, I'll let you train me but I wont go to the Black Order. Instead I'll stay here and protect the citizens of this town. Agreed?" she asked through clenched teeth, oh this was not going to be fun for her, not fun at all.

"Hmm sure, but! You have to obey my orders is that clear?" he asked smugly.

"Fine."

"Wait just a second! Allen you can't be serious! You don't have to fight for us!" Takano shouted earning a glare from Allen.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do while your fighting? What should I do when an Akuma comes and I'm the only one that can stop it and don't know how? Watch you all die right before my eyes knowing I failed you all, one of the very few people who accepted me without asking questions or wanting to kill me?" Allen seethed.

"Well if you two are done I think its time to train you," Cross said getting a nod from Allen and a glare from Takano.

_After that he made me pay back his debts from various bars and many of them-no scratch that, all of them in the red light district. He gives new meaning to the word sadist! _**Think of it this way… **_Well I'm waiting Neah. _**Sorry got nothing for you kid, just get in there and get out before the others come here. **_Oh yea I forgot about them…_

Sighing Allen reached for the door and turned the knob to see Cross still with a full set of red hair. _Lucky bastard,_ she thought as he turned to look at the new comer in the room.

Smirking while shaking his head, Cross could only laugh at this. Why? You'll see, "Allen, I always knew you swung the other way but this? I thought you where better than this. Poor guy has no idea does he? Or maybe he's straight but you still fell for him anyway? Tsk tsk."

_Um…Neah, what's he talking about? _Allen asked her companion still trying to understand whatever the hell Cross just said.

**I didn't peg him to be the idiotic type…** Neah commented dryly, Allen could practically see his eyes grow wide and him gapping like a fish.

"Um, Cross what are you talking about?" Takano asked, 'he better not be saying what I think he's saying…' he though.

"I guess since you're cute like this you could have fooled him but what happens down the road? He might go into so much shock that he'll try to kill himself you know." Cross said rather amused at his students face.

"Ok first off, what the hell are you saying?! Last time I checked girls like boys, boys like girls!" Allen shouted but soon regretted it when she saw her master grinning like The Earl himself (I'll never get that picture out of my head –shudders-)

"Oh, you're gender confused huh? I guess you're still in denial about your…attractions, I should have known when you never shown an interest in women."

To say Allen's jaw dropped would be an understatement, she literally had to pick up her jaw off the floor while she could faintly hear Takano choking and what was Neah doing? Why laughing of course. _When this is over I'm killing you. _Allen threatened but the roars of laughter still didn't die down.

"What the bloody hell are you saying?! I'm a flipping girl! How the hell could you not have known?! How dumb do you have to be?!"

Silent awkward pregnant silence, and it was suffocating Allen. Then Cross suddenly started walking up to Allen she couldn't help but take a step back at this. He looked her up and down before reaching over and gripping her—

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Both Allen and Takano shouted eyes as wide as saucers gaping at the scene. Had Cross finally gone crazy?

"Hmm, they don't feel fake…how could I not notice before? Well this makes my job a hole lot easier then."

"Nufufu, Cross, as much as I would love to stay (not really) I have other more _important _issues to take care of. Most involving an idiot for a boss, so I'll be going now." A person said with a melon hairstyle said coming out of the shadows scaring the hell out of Takano and Allen.*

Sighing Cross asked, "Did you set up the illusion?"

"Yes, and now I owe you nothing Cross Marian. I hope you will not become an enemy to us in the future." Said the figure as he disappeared with an eerie 'Nufufu'.

"What the hell was that?" Allen asked completely forgetting that Cross groped her just seconds ago.

"A guardian for one of the strongest mafia bosses in Italy, and a damn good illusionist." Cross muttered that last part quite pissed off at that last statement.

_How do you know the guardian of the strongest mafia boss in Italy? _Allen wondered sweat dropping a bit.

"Why was he here?"

"I had him set up an illusion on this place so you wont get caught, Allen I hope you know you're paying for that." Cross said smirking as Allen's face darkened.

_Yay, more gambling for me_ she thought sarcastically glaring at Cross.

"What are you doing here Cross?" She asked darkly.

"I have a job for you, I need you to help me you're the only one."

"And that would be?"

"Infiltration, there will be a ball tonight and I believe The Earl is going so I need you to go with me."

Allen's body started to shake a bit at that name, she really didn't want to see him not now if possible ever. So why did she have to now of all times?!

"Why do I have to go? There are three exorcists in town that you can ask for assistance and I'd bet they would do a better job at this than me." Allen said quietly.

"No, the Order doesn't know about this and I'd like to keep it that way, you're the only one suitable for the job cause one your not with the Order and two you've already hit General level." Cross said eyeing Allen.

"Sigh, fine just don't expect much and you owe me for this."

"Why do you think I got an illusionist to cast an illusion on this place?" Cross asked looking smug.

_I thought you said I was paying for that_, Allen thought eyeing Cross. **Maybe this was what he meant, **Said Neah as Allen nodded.

Though from behind they both could feel a mass of killing intent coming from Takano, "How dare you do that to my cute little Allen-chan?!" He shouted, "And there is no way in hell I'm letting her go on a mission with you!" he said pointing to Cross, "Where The Earl might be no less!" He shouted hysterically now glaring at Cross.

'Damn I forgot that he had such an 'Allen complex'.' Cross thought dryly as he watched his friend freaking out. 'Why am I even friends with him?'

Allen, being such an awesome person quietly walked over to Takano and hit him over the head with a bat and proceeded to put it back.

"Where the hell do you put those things?" Cross asked looking at Allen wide-eyed (not that you can see it cause of the hat.)

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." She replied cheekily as Cross sighed.

"So how's this going to work?" She asked, "I mean I think me would remember me, with my white hair, the scar, and the fact that I'm the only one that got away alive…" Allen said muttering the last part to herself.

"That's why you're going as a girl baka." Cross said throwing Allen a dress.

"What's with all the cross dressing today?" Allen asked dryly glaring at the piece of clothing.

"I thought you said you where a girl…"

"That doesn't mean I like dresses, in fact I wish I could burn them alll," _Along with all the liquor stores in the country. _Allen added mentally.

"Well to bad you can't and The Earl probably thinks you're a boy so put up with it."

"Damn it!"

* * *

Me: IM SO SORRY!

Allen: Ya better be!

Me: It's not my fault! First there was a storm, then I got punished from the computer cause of my grade, then when I went to type it I felt it was too short and crapy, then my computer had (still does) a problem so I couldn't use it then I forgot how to upload this and...and...WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TTATT

Allen: SHUT THE HELL UP!a

Lavi: Alle-chan, don't be so mean! Can you see she's going through a hard time?

Me: -Nods-

Allen: Ah can it crack head!-whack-

Me: O.O

Lavi: O.O

Allen: O.O

Kanda: F*CK MOYASHI!

Allen: TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! OR IS THAT GIRL HAIR OF YOURS TURNED YOU INTO A WOMAN BaKANDA?!

Me: -sweat drop- ok then... on with the show... the points!

Colorfu-Crap: 100 points!

Me & Lavi: Congrats!

Me: I was actually thinking no one was going to get it then when I was about to post this I saw that you answered it correctly, so congrats!

Lavi: But no one got the food right...

Me: I know... -depressed- Oh well there's always next time! You can still guess after all!

Me: New contest! I want you to guess who's the melon haired person, what anime he's from, what generation, who's his boss, who's his descendant is, and who's his boss is! Oh and what is his element!

Lavi: Thats a lot...

Me; But seeing as how if you know one you know them all you can only answer one and they all equal 100 points!

Disclaimer: The local bobby had just finished his shift one cold November evening and was at home with his wife.

"You just won't believe what happened this evening love, in all my years on the beat I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh yes dear, what happened?"

"I came across two lads down by the canal, one of them was drinking battery acid and the other was eating fireworks."

"Drinking battery acid and eating fireworks! What did you do with them?"

"Oh that was easy, I charged one and let the other off."


End file.
